Talk:Take On The World/@comment-7180588-20170620005155/@comment-7180588-20170620182956
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *7:37Chase McFlyHello *7:38Duggie DavenportHey, mate *What are you doing *Let's start. *Evie: I will take his place while he is gone. *7:47Chase McFlyMaya: You might make a better Queen Evie *Since you're my daughter *A few weeks later... *Ravi: I'm all better. *7:49Duggie DavenportThanks. *7:49Chase McFlyEvie, can I have my spot back now? *7:49Duggie DavenportNo. *7:49Chase McFlyRavi: What will you do to me? *7:49Duggie DavenportConsider yourself banished *7:49Chase McFlyTo where? *7:50Duggie DavenportTo a deserted island of your choosing. *7:50Chase McFlyOk *Do I have to take Tiffany and Ravi Jr? *7:51Duggie DavenportYeah. *7:51Chase McFlyAt least I'll have them *Goodbye, Queen Evie *7:51Duggie DavenportBye *7:51Chase McFly(leaves) *Sometime later... *Evie's phone rings *Zoltan: Hey, Evie. *7:53Duggie DavenportHey babe *7:53Chase McFlyZoltan: Evie, will you marry me? *7:53Duggie DavenportYeah. *7:54Chase McFlyZoltan: Awesome *What do you do now? *7:54Duggie DavenportBe king with me *Be king to my Queen *7:55Chase McFlyZoltan: I'd love too *I'll get to NY asap *(geoleaps) *Zoltan: Here I am Evie *Time to begin a new lif *So, what can I do as King? *7:56Duggie DavenportYeah. Help me rule of course *7:56Chase McFlyZoltan: What else? *Do I get special privileges? *Sorry I'm low on fact sabout royalty *7:59Duggie DavenportYeah, you get what ever I get at your disposal, it is like with when we had a VP. *You get a plane your own chauffer. Everything the president and VP got *8:01Chase McFlyOne year later... *Zoltan: Good morning, Evie *8:02Duggie DavenportMorning babe *8:03Chase McFlyEvie, you look different *8:03Duggie DavenportI am pregnant *8:03Chase McFlyZoltan: Wow, cool *I'm gonna be a father *Do you want to think of names now? *8:04Duggie DavenportWinter. *8:04Chase McFlyWinter Evelyn Quimby *I like it *8:04Duggie DavenportI like it *8:05Chase McFlyAnd if it's a boy how about Jerry Zoltan? *8:05Duggie DavenportYeah I like it *8:06Chase McFly9 months later.... *Zoltan: Twins! *Evie, you're having twins *I still can't belive it *I like our other name *Autumn Juliet Quimby *8:07Duggie DavenportI love it *8:08Chase McFlyLater.. *Zoltan: Well, now we're parents *It rocks, doesn't it? *8:08Duggie DavenportYeah *8:09Chase McFlyWinter looks like you Evie *A little bright red fuzz *Same cute face *8:09Duggie DavenportYeah and Autumn looks like you *8:11Chase McFlyYou want to check in on Riley and Lucas? *8:11Duggie DavenportYeah *8:11Chase McFlyWonder what they're doing now.... *Meanwhile.. *Riley: I don't think there's enough room in this house for Ruby, Lucas *Louis needs his own space *8:12Duggie DavenportI think we need to move *8:12Chase McFlyLet's go to Maine *8:12Duggie DavenportMaybe to a big house *Yeah in Maine *8:13Chase McFlyFarkle, Smackle, Zay, Doug, Samantha, Angela, can you throw us a Goodbye party *8:13Duggie DavenportEveryone: yeah *8:14Chase McFly(the next day...) *Farkle: Riley Topanga Matthews *You've been a wonderful friend *Goodbye *Good luck with your next stage in your life *You too, Lucas *AND RUBY *And Louis *Three cheers for the Matthews-Friars! *Who's with me? *8:17Duggie DavenportRiley: thanks guys *8:17Chase McFly3 cheers for the Mattheww-Friars! *Smackle: No problem Riles *8:28Duggie DavenportBye guys. *8:29Chase McFlyDoug: Wait, what about me? *8:30Duggie DavenportBye, Doug you can stay with our friends *8:31Chase McFlyDoug: Fine.. *At least I have Angela *8:31Duggie DavenportYeah. *8:31Chase McFlyLouis: Angela, will you write to me every day? *8:32Duggie DavenportAngela: yes *8:32Chase McFlyLouis: Great. *8:34Duggie DavenportBye. *Bye Louis *8:34Chase McFly(they go) *Samantha: Well, Zay, I guess that makes Doug our responsibility *8:35Duggie DavenportZay: yeah I guess *8:36Chase McFlyDoug: So what first? *8:38Duggie DavenportSamantha: can you help with the cleaning *8:38Chase McFlyDoug: Sure, okay *(Doug gets the vacuum and begins cleaning) *8:40Duggie DavenportZay, did you know that I loved Louis' bravery *8:40Chase McFlyZay: Oh yes *8:40Duggie DavenportHe was just so brave *8:40Chase McFlyWhen he had a surgery on his ears he endured pain but managed to make it through *8:41Duggie DavenportBraver than Doug *Yeah *8:41Chase McFlyZay: Yes, very brave *Doug: I'm right here *8:42Duggie DavenportWe know. *You co *Could learn something from him *8:43Chase McFlyDoug: Can't I be good on my own? *8:44Duggie DavenportNo, you need more bravery. Bravery makes you a good hero *If you don't want to hear it anymore than leave and do something to make you more braver *8:50Chase McFlyDoug: Fine then, I will *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *8:50Chase McFlyAngela, can we tslk? *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *1:26Chase McFlyHey *Be back in a bit, I'm going to eat lunch